


Prompts & Histoires courtes : One Piece

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes fait pour le fun sur le fandom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Petit Prompt pour le fun ^^  
> Couple Sanji/Nami – Courtoisie – Tout rating  
> Lancé par Kandai alias Léguman

Sanji apportait un apéritifs à deux demoiselles de l'équipage. Robin lui sourit en lui disant merci tandis que Nami pris le verre sans un regard pour le cuistot. Sanji se tortilla sur place. Robin interpella Nami d'une quinte de toux.

« Quoi qu'est que se passe ? Robin tu est malade ?  
-Non mais je crois que Sanji attend de ta part un merci. Un peu de courtoisie quoi. »

Nami soupira et puis remercia avec peu de conviction le blond. Sanji ne pouvait pas être heureux qu'a ce moment là. Il serra fort sa navigatrice est parti avec pleins de cœurs pleins les yeux.

Sanji est et sera toujours l'homme le plus courtois de l'équipage. Tel le gentleman qu'il se croyait être.


	2. Rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time 4&6  
> Donc nous avons Droit à Ussop & Ace  
> bonne lecture

L'équipage de Luffy venait d'entrer dans la ville d'Alabasta. Ace jugea du regard les compagnons de route de son petit frère. Ace posa ses mains sur ses hanches et dit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as un sacré équipage frangin.  
-Merci Ace. »

Le reste de l'équipage était étonné de rencontrer le frère de Luffy. Surtout qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé avant. Zorro et Sanji levèrent un sourcil. Ussop et Chopper poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Nami souris en pensant à sa sœur Nojiko. Ace prit son sac sur son épaule quand il se tourna Luffy l'interpella

« Bonne chance pour ta chasse Ace  
-Merci compte sur moi Luffy. »

Ussop se dit tandis qu'Ace s'éloignait vite que le frangin de son capitaine avait beaucoup de classe.


	3. Doutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Condition : Angst, Francky  
> Bon vu que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre d'histoire, je ne sait pas si ça sera bien sinon bonne lecture;)  
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda-sama

Francky venait de perdre son maître adoré Tom. Encore attristé par le meurtre des Marines parque son maître avait construit le bateau de Gold Roger : « le Roi des pirates ». C'est donc dans un accès de rage qu'il lançât ses expériences contre ses officiers de la marine. Ses armes vaincues, l'apprenti parti affronter le train que Tom avait construit pour le bien du peuple. Arrivé sur les rails, Francky eu des doutes. Il pensait que le train de son maître allait l'écraser, il allait mourir aujourd'hui peu de temps après l'homme-poisson. Sa décision était prise trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le train happa Francky l'envoyant valser. L'homme aux cheveux bleus prit la décision de devenir un Cyborg, une arme.


	4. Univers Alternatif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy et Brook dans un univers Alternatif.  
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda-sama

Quelque part sur la planète, Un homme très mince presque squelettique se promenait en chantonnant joyeusement, il croisa un autre homme avec un chapeau de paille qui était lui aussi tout sourire. Comme ils se sentaient tous les deux d'excellente humeur, ils se dirent bonjour et discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps puis se séparèrent gaiement avec un au revoir. Le soir même, dans un bar, Brook jouait du piano, passant du classique à la ballade et même par le Jazz. Luffy entra dans le bar à la recherche de nourriture.

« Il y a de la viande ici ?  
-Non monsieur veuillez sortir s'il-vous-plait. »

Brook se leva et alla vers la personne qu'il avait croisée le matin même.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Il n'y a point de nourriture ici, mais seulement à boire et de jolies filles.  
-Bon dans ce cas au revoir monsieur joyeux. Dit-il déçu  
-C'est Brook  
-Et moi Luffy. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Luffy partit sans demander son reste. Par la suite les deux hommes se croisèrent souvent et parlèrent de tout comme deux confidents.


	5. Partie de cartes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome Sanji, Ussop Ivankov

Trois hommes étaient assis par terre en train de jouer aux cartes. Le blond fumait tranquillement alors que le brun essayait de voir les cartes de son adversaire, quant au troisième, il était dans une position aguicheuse transformé en femme. D'habitude le blond aurait sauté sur la femme avec de si belles formes, mais comme le sourcil en vrille savait que la jolie jeune fille n'était autre qu'un vieil homme pervers, il n'en fit rien. Ils jouèrent en silence puis le travesti finit par gagner si bien qu'il se mit à courir vers son ancien disciple  
Allez, Sanji je veux mon bisou.

-Ivankov c'est toi qui m'a forcé à jouer et pourquoi Ussop est là ? Dit-il énervé  
-Je me suis dit que s'il y avait un autre homme tu te méfierais moins. Et mes pensées se sont confirmées. 

Ussop profita du fait qu'il n'était pas au centre des attentions pour disparaître. Ivankov courut après le cuistot de l'équipage du Mugiwara-boy, en criant Sanji si tu veux pas un bisou enfile cette jolie robe ». Mais le blond répondit à ces menaces vestimentaires Pas question !


	6. Malade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Confort Shanks et Law  
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à cet auteur génial

L'équipage de Shanks le roux venait d'amarrer sur une île dans le nouveau monde. Le Capitaine de cet équipage prenait de plus en plus de couleur mais ce n'était pas le genre de couleurs qu'on désirait avoir/voir. Yassop prit son capitaine sur son dos et dit gravement au reste de l'équipage : « Notre capitaine a attrapé une maladie du nouveau monde, et notre médecin ne sait malheureusement pas ce que c'est. Qui connaît quelqu'un de plus compétent ? » 

Un léger murmure se fit entendre puis un membre s'avança près du canonnier pour lui murmurer le nom de Low Trafalgar. Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux à ses mots. Yassop essaya de rassurer son cher capitaine mais rien n'y faisait. Shanks connaissait Low même si celui-ci était très compétent et gentil, ses services coûtaient chers. Après avoir posé son capitaine sur un lit dans un hôtel de la ville pas loin du bateau, Shanks rendit toute ses tripes sur le bas-côté. L'équipage de Shanks envoya alors un oiseau à Low pour le soigner. Après quelques jours, Low arriva avec son sous-marin et se dirigea avec empressement vers le rouquin qui était pâle comme un mort et sentait le vomi. Low plissa le nez et essaya de diagnostiquer la maladie de Shanks. Après trente minutes dans cette chambre aux relents putride, le médecin sortit de la pièce pour chercher un médicament mais d'abord il engueula l'équipage de Shanks : « Nettoyez cette chambre ! Comment voulez-vous le soigner si vous le laissez dans cet endroit malsain ? Vous avez intérêt à assainir cette chambre le temps que je cherche le médicament. » Low, de forte méchante humeur, marcha d'un pas lourd vers son bâtiment. Il traversa son sous-marin d'une traite fou de rage, prit ses médicaments d'un geste, surprenant tout son équipage au passage. Il retourna avec précaution vers son patient, son état avait encore empiré mais au moins la chambre semblait plus propre.

« Mais qu'est tu nous as choppé là le Roux. Te voilà bien arrangé et tu aurais dû prendre un meilleur médecin. »

Shanks respirait faiblement puis toussa et essaya de dire quelques mots à Law.

« Tu te tais sinon je t'écorche compris ? »

Shanks esquissa un sourire pour retourna à un sommeil réparateur. Le médecin prépara quelque chose avec ses médicaments et le donna au malade. Low sortit de la chambre et interdit à son équipage toute visite pendant son guérissement et qu'il reviendrait dans trois heures. Pendant ses trois heures le brun consulta quelques livres et trouva le remède pour Shanks, il déglutit. Shanks de son côté allait un peu mieux mais gémissait des choses incompréhensibles. Les trois heures passées, Low se mis aux côté de Shanks.

« Je ne crois pas que je sais faire ça moi. »

Law se taillada légèrement le poignet puis ajouta son sang à ses médicaments, il versa ce remède dans la bouche du capitaine roux.

« Voilà avec ça finit la Tétramétacardiomyalgie ! »

Shanks se leva et se jeta sur le médecin.

« Merci Law  
-De rien tombe plus malade hein ?  
-Eh ben euh je veux bien retomber malade si tu me soignes.  
-Tu es irrécupérable Shanks  
-Je sais Law. »


	7. C'est la fête!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack Luffy  
> Attention je vais parodier une chanson vous êtes prévenu c'est très débile !  
> La chanson que je parodie est Fiesta de +Plus  
> Disclaimer : Ce personnage ne m'appartient pas mais à son auteur !

Premier couplet :  
Nous faisons la grande fête aujourd'hui un beau jour avec nos chers amis affamés.  
Rien ne nous dis quand nous aurons finis c'est fun.  
Il y a de tout de la viande et des légumes verts.  
Nous manquerons de presque rien c'est sûr.  
Avec Sanji comme cuisto on ne risque pas une indigestion.  
Brook mettra de l'ambiance avec sa coupe afro.  
J'ai faim dépêchons-nous de manger service à volonté !  
Avec nos mains dégustons avec ardeur le repas.  
Bon appétit à tout le monde yatta !

Refrain :  
Le poulet est bien grillé comme il le faut bien sûr.  
Les sushis sont frais et exquis un grand merci à Sanji.  
Ce soir mangeons jusqu'à plus faim pour remplir nos petits bides.

Si nous voulons continuer sur notre lancée.  
Bientôt nous serons à court de vivres pendant un temps  
A manger encore j'ai une très grosse faim de loup.  
Vite Sanji cuisine encore des trucs à Manger s'il te plait.

Deuxième couplet :  
Je suis sûr qu'après ça notre navigatrice Nami.  
Nous criera encore dessus demain matin oui  
Et Chopper nous soignera de nos maux  
Notre cuistot fera le ménage.  
Les personnes avec qui nous avons fait la fête seront parties les gros veinards.  
Moi je serais obligé de ranger.  
Mais recommencer me traversera l'esprit bientôt je le sais.  
Dès que nous aurions sauvé un petit village et ses gens.  
Je réclamerais ma fête en mon honneur.

Refrain deux fois.


	8. Cauchemards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horreur / Shanks  
> Disclaimer : One Piece appartient Oda-sama. Si personnages étaient miens Ace ne serait pas mort et Sanji se taperai Zorro. Freddy Krueger apparient à son créateur dont j'ignore le nom.

Shanks se réveilla en sursaut les bras en sang.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Si je suis blessé dans mes rêves, pourquoi le suis-je ici aussi ! Soit il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse à me faire du mal pendant mon sommeil soit mes rêves sont réels et ça c'est flippant. » 

Ce que Shanks ne savait pas, c'était que parfois il était possible que les rêves blessent les dormeurs et que les songes sentimentaux laissent bien plus de séquelles sur le mental.

Shanks but un café pour se réveiller complètement de son horrible nuit. Sous les yeux de son équipage, il se fit soigner par le médecin de bord qui lui recommanda d'être plus prudent. Le roux n'avait pas dit qu'il avait exactement les mêmes blessures que celles que cet étrange homme lui avait faites dans ses songes. Ce soir il vaincrait cette horrible apparition grâce à son haki, après tout il était maître de ses rêves non. Donc c'était paré au pire que Shanks se coucha pour dormir. Une bonne heure après, Shanks se faisait étrangler par Freddy.

« Lâche-moi immonde créature. »

Freddy avança ses griffes près du cou pour lui trancher la gorge. Shanks utilisa son haki pour montrer à cet homme à quel point il était redoutable. L'homme au visage brûlé lâcha sa proie surpris par l'aura de Shanks. Mais rien ne faisait renoncer Freddy Krueger quand il avait une cible. Le seul truc qui l'arrêtait c'était le feu. Ce fut l'utilisation du haki des rois dans son rêve qui alerta son équipage. Le rouquin utilisait rarement son don alors dans ses rêves encore moins. Yassop frappa à la porte de Shanks mais n'obtint aucune réponse. C'est pendant que Shanks prenait une arme pour se défendre dans son rêve que l'équipage entra dans la cabine avec fracas. Il ne se réveilla pas malgré tout ce raffut, il faut dire que les rêves hantés par ce psychopathe avaient le don d'être effrayants certes, mais prenants. Shanks se battit avec férocité contre Freddy puis, pensa que le feu avait bien arrangé ce personnage ce qui lui donna l'idée de faire apparaître du feu dans son rêve mouvementé. L'équipage tentait encore et encore de réveiller leur capitaine qui se blessait très étrangement. Il faut dire que Freddy avait de la ressource. Shanks prit un morceau de bois et fonça sur l'homme défiguré pour l'enflammer avec beaucoup de chance le rouquin enflamma Freddy et sortit de son rêve victorieux. Et l'équipage fut soulagé de voir son capitaine débarrassé de ses cauchemars horribles.


	9. Tranché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Zorro/Brook  
> Encore une grande première pour moi le dark, ses prompts m'obligent à sortir de mon truc habituel et c'est chouette !

C'était une grande bataille, les ennemis tombaient face aux deux manieurs d'épées de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Comme par hasard, s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à cet endroit en se demandant où le reste de leurs amis était passé.

« Yohoho que d'ennemis.  
-La ferme et bats-toi.  
-Yohoho j'espère que Nami me montrera sa culotte pour me récompenser.  
-T'est con ou quoi ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un ennemi trancha le bras droit de Zorro. Il serra les dents pour éviter de crier mais Brook paniqua et le prit dans ses bras squelettiques. Il prit alors ses jambes à son cou en n'oubliant pas le bras tranché de son coéquipier.

« Zorro tient bon  
-Crétin je vais très bien c'est juste un bras.  
-Ne dis pas ça sinon je vais te hanter !  
-Brook tu ne sais pas encore que tu ne me fais pas peur. »

L'homme à la coupe afro retrouva le Sunny après de longues heures de course et Zorro continuait toujours de perdre de son sang, bientôt l'homme aux cheveux n'en aurait plus. Perdant ses couleurs et son souffle, Zorro commençait à voir flou et se sentait partir dans l'inconscience si bien qu'il n'entendait presque plus les cris du musicien.

« Hé oh Chopper ! Chopper ! Homme blessé ! Homme blessé ! Vite il va mourir ! Zorro tient le coup ! »

C'est complètement inconscient que Zorro se fit transporter dans l'infirmerie par le médecin de bord. D'ailleurs le renne avait interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, même à Luffy qui s'inquiétait très fortement des blessures de son ami. Les blessures étaient très graves et Brook culpabilisait car c'était à cause de sa phrase stupide si Zorro se retrouvait dans cet état. Pas sûr qu'il récupérerait la mobilité de son bras il faudrait que la coupe à défaut d'être bénigne soit nette. C'est donc un Chopper très fatigué qui dit à son équipage qu'il avait fait de son mieux et qu'il fallait maintenant attendre une semaine avant que Zorro ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Pendant la récupération de la mobilité du bras de Zorro l'équipage devait se reposer sur l'île suivante sans aucune bagarre au risque d'être réprimandé par Nami et Chopper aidés de Robin.

Le rétablissement du manieur d'épées se fit long et très douloureux. Brook culpabilisait très fortement mais ne le montrait pas en le cachant par sa joie et sa perversité habituelle.


	10. Un petit Enfant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Fic Law & Ivankov  
> Et donc me voila à mettre un gosse entre ses deux-là, ils se sont vu qu'un ou deux fois dans l'anime bref ça promet beaucoup de trucs qui se sont pas passés quoi.

Un petit garçon se promenait tranquillement dans la rue quand il percuta un drôle d'homme avec des habits étranges. Il criât : « Un pervers ! »  
L'homme planta ses ongles dans le petit garçon qui devint une fille. Elle criât qu'on vienne la sauver.

C'est attiré par les cris que Low apparut devant le travesti aux hormones. Il planta son regard son regard dans celui d'Ivankov.

« Qu'est qui t'a pris de transformer ce pauvre gosse Ivankov ?  
-Je lui ai rendu sa vrai nature Low  
-C' était un petit garçon avant ton intervention. Bien que cette petite est très chou, elle droit à retourner à son état d'origine  
-Ah mince, il est bien mieux en fille demande-lui.  
-Ok ok ! »

Law se baissa à hauteur de la petite fille et lui posa la question.

« Alors t'est mieux en fille  
-Oui monsieur mais ma maman a fait un garçon pas une fille, elle va être fâchée.  
-Je la comprend. Ivankov tu as compris.  
-A lala. »

Ivankov rendit son apparence première au petit garçon et celui-ci prit les jambes à son cou pour s'éloigner le plus de ces fous. Les deux hommes prirent congés et continuèrent leur routes respectives.


End file.
